Family Matters
by DeathDaisy
Summary: "When a Chapter ends, a new one begins" - Jelaric, Damon/OC Violet, Alaric-Vio centric
1. Chapter I

**AN: Okay...this is anew fic [duh] and i am nervous to post it xD **

**soo, this idea's been around eversince mid augest 2011 (a long time ago) and i just got to finish it a few days ago, since season 3 completly killed my muse. completly. Alaric is not evil. never was, never will be. it just got on my nerves and killed my muse, you know? :P**

**without further udo, Special thanks to T1gercat, without her, violet would just be a heartless, emotionless gal.**

**ENJOY**

.

I hummed to myself as I let my hand wonder on the covers of the books in the library. Well the school's library. Looking for a book that might touch interest for my third graders.

My phone vibrated I flipped it open, "Hey sis" I said into the silver phone, propping it between my cheek and shoulder.

She doesn't usually call when I'm at work..

"Vio hurry home!" My sister's frantic voice shocked me.

"Rue, what's wrong?" I said, trying to calm her down

"Its mom"

Two simple words left me frozen in shock.

"Violet come home!" she said as she hung up.

I dashed to the nearest exit, the book long forgotten, and went to my car as I yanked the door and road in.

I had to go back. I dodged the cars on the highway– probably looking like a crazy driver while doing so– but I had to make it home, fast.

My mom, Lillian, has a really bad medical record. With high blood pressure, high blood sugar, cholesterol, you name it.

She can't walk out now, Rue is still a teen, and personally, I'm not good with teens.

If you're asking about 'dad', I'm not his favorite person, neither is mom.

When he's around it's always Rue.

I just sometimes can't get the age differences from their anniversaries to me and then Rue, something was off.

I never spoke of it though.

I also don't look like any of my parents. Rue had mom's red hair and Sebastian's  
bronze-auburn eyes.

I have a lighter shade of brown hair, sandy. And as mom used to say 'stunning' hazel  
eyes, that look lighter in a distance.

Where I got them from, who knows,' it's in the genes.' Mom would retort.

I pulled into the drive way forcing the door open. I almost didn't catch that there was an ambulance car in front of the house.

Mom was on a stretcher. Not moving.

Sebastian is nowhere to be seen. I never call him dad anyways.

I heard my sister's sobs and saw her tear stained cheeks.

''no" I whispered. No, no, no, no.

This could not be happening…it couldn't be real. I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat, my vision blurred as I leaned into the wall for support.

She was gone.

Three little words that failed to register in my mind. Just this morning, she was laughing, eating cereal at the breakfast table as I finished off the scrambled eggs and did the dishes.

but..Rue is so young! Thirteen years. She can't-not have a mother in her life.

I pushed myself of the cream-colored wall and made my way over to my sister.

Her reddish hair was in a mess, some sticking to her forehead in a messy pony-tail I sat next to her on the stairs and hugged her close, feeling her tears on my shirt as I rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"We're going to be okay" I said, my voice raspy, barely over a whisper.

I felt her nod as I hugged her tighter.  
. . .

Three days had passed. Three whole days, I had requested a leave of absents from the school, they happily agreed that I was not the best influence on the kids at this time.

Even though the kids wouldn't leave me alone, always calling or dropping by. I seriously had kids to die for, my homeroom class.

Reality snapped back when I took a deep breath before opening mom's room, The White room.

White walls. Filled with paintings, drawings, sketches, she actually drew on the walls themselves.

The first time I ever muster enough courage to walk in.

There was a brown desk in the middle of it all.

With a letter on it?

Curiosity took over me as I carefully made my way into the room, careful not to step on any paint equipment.

I looked at the letter, giving myself a little conflict wither to open it or not. I ran my hand through my hair.

I sighed, picking up the letter as I walked out of the room, and sat on the second step of the stairs, my back to the wall

Taking a deep breath I flipped the letter, reading who it is from is and who's it to.

My breath hitched, _'from Lillian Valentine to Alexis Violet_.' I blinked; mom used her maiden name, not her married name. I tried to not unleash my literature side now and start to analyze her letter.

I opened it taking a deep breath in the process.

Unfolding the paper carefully, staring at her elegant handwriting, a thing I didn't have.

_'Dearest Alexis,  
_

_If you are reading this, it means that you where curious enough to look into  
the white room._

_Something I always admired about you, your courage and the need to fulfill your  
needs, even though you weren't the greatest risk taker, you rationalized everything.  
Thinking a thousand time before doing anything._

_But, it also means that something happened to me, and… I'm not around anymore.  
Please darling don't be upset, don't be angry, frustrated, or any of those things_

_Oh, I know, I'm not the best letter writer around, I'm trying to make it work_  
_but, as you can see, I can't. You were always the writer. You were always the_  
_literary person, just like your father.'_

I stared at the paper. Sebastian Levi doesn't have any connections to English words, much less write his own speaches.

I ran my hand on my face and sighed, deciding to continue and get this thing over with. I took a deep breath then re-opened the white parchment_._

_'I know what you're thinking, 'Sebastian doesn't do any of that stuff' he_  
_can't even spell darling._

_You know this thing I'm telling you, you should probably be sitting down._

_Sebastian is not your Father._

_Take a deep breath honey and please don't freak out._

_I never loved him, Sebastian. And I know you don't either._

_You're a free person, and he was holding down your wings, it's time to spread  
them and fly darling_

_I know you always knew it though. Too smart for your own good, just like your  
biological Father._

_You mirror him in many different ways and you have no idea how it scared me. Made my heart leap, or miss a beat (no pun intended Hun.)_

_Every day, especially with those hazel eyes of yours._

_So it's only fair you know his name...'_

_._

**_*bites lip*_**


	2. Chapter II

**AN: not so obvious for the father, eh? xDD i think those two chapter should go hand in hand :P again, sorry if alaric sounds soo...odd in this hehe its the first person...**

**Thanks to T1gerCat *heart* and QueenLatifeh *:DD* who reviews the prev chapter :D**

**ENJOY!**

.

"Alaric Saltzman please report to my office, thank you" Mrs. Clarke, the secretary, announced.

I sighed placing the red pen on top on the papers I was supposed to grade.

My mind went through last nights mess. The night started with Katherine being thrown in the tomb and ended with someone kidnapping Elena, who also happens to be my step-daughter.

At times like this, I hate being a teacher. With no time to fully fill your duties.

Walking down the hallway, the only thought on my mind is 'why does she have to call me in my only free period today?'

I walked into her office.

"Hello Alaric, nice to see you" she said, putting some papers away.

"Not to be rude or anything but why did you ask for me to come?" I said, needing to get back to what I was doing.

"Oh, right, well someone sent you a letter, to Duke's but since you don't work there anymore it got re-directed here." She said putting her pen into place  
finally looking at me.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, but I already told anyone I knew that I moved" I answered, not really getting what the problem was, pushing my hands in my pockets

"Okay then, here's the letter" she said shuffling inside a drawer, taking out a worn looking paper envelope and handing it to me.

"Do you need anything else? I'm really running late" I rocked on my feet,

"No, not for now" she said waving me off looking at the computer screen.

I walked back to my class, wondering about the crisp paper in my hand.

_'Alaric Saltzman' _was writing on the back, in an elegant familiar handwriting.

_"Dear Alaric,_

_I know you most likely go with Ric now, but I always liked your name,  
it was something special. _

_You probably don't even remember me, 'Rick', but you should know that  
I never forgot about you, not one single day._

_And now you're wondering 'who the … is writing this to me?' well let's not  
make you wonder anymore._

_I'm Lillian Valentine.'_

I stopped reading barely able to take a breath.

I remember her.

How could someone forget their first everything? I remembered that summer, that we were together.

Our families had always spent the summer together, but the summer when I was  
16 years old was the one engraved in my memory sharpest.

_'You might remember me, or not. You were 16 years old and I was 18. The age  
difference was never a burden between us. _

_Wel..l until now._

_We kept going out together each night for walks. One night you told me that  
you liked me and I told you I liked you too. But as soon as we realized it, it  
was more. _

_Way more Alaric, and I do believe you where the one for me._

_After the summer ended we went our different ways. You went to Boston, while_  
_I was in New York._

_But what you don't know is that I was broken that our time has come to an end,  
since my family wasn't so fond of you._

_Little did I know that 9 months later I would give birth to a beautiful child,  
your child._

_Of course my Father wasn't going to allow that. He wanted me to have an  
abortion but I refused, so he married me off to a rich old bastard, otherwise  
known as Sebastian. _

_I never loved him and neither did he._

_All I was looking forward for was raising up my child, our child._  
_She was so tiny Alaric, you can never imagine. She was the best thing_  
_that ever happened to me._

_Sebastian did not like her. Not one little bit. I mean sure he was there money_  
_wise but never really._

_I'm writing this on 23rd March on her eighteenth birthday. Please believe that_  
_I am not sending you this letter to guilt you into anything. I planned this so_  
_that by the time you read this sorry excuse for a letter, I would be long gone._

_I have been diagnosed with about a million thing a few years ago. And I know  
__I won't be here much longer._

_On lighter note, she looks like you, Alaric, everyday she would do something,_  
_say something, which would make my heart long for you._

_You know, a few years back, you were in college, at Duke's. I know I have been  
keeping tabs on you. Not in that stalker way._

_That time I took a week long vacation to North Carolina._

_Just me and Violet, our daughter (you know, since you always used to give me_  
_violets?) who was seven years old at the time._

_You were there, just a few feet away from me. But you weren't alone. There was_  
_another woman in your life now. I don't know why I felt like that my world shattered._

_I went back home then. Fast forward another 9 months, Violet's half sister was  
born._

_I'm writing you this letter 'cause I needed to be at peace, I've always felt_  
_guilty for not telling you. Now i can rest._

_So Alaric next time you see a pair of stunning hazel eyes that pretty much look_  
_like the ones in your mirror (never was the one for metaphors. I mean your_  
_eyes.) make sure it's not our daughter I sent her out to look for you._

_Don't deny her, don't lie to her, and please Alaric don't send her away. I_  
_know my death would be hard enough for her, and I'm pretty sure Sebastian_  
_already has done something to hurt her._

_If she has any questions, answer them, help her understand who I was and who_  
_are you and what that makes her as a person._

_I've always loved you. And if you ever find love again, please Alaric embrace_  
_it with open arms._

_PS: Alaric isn't a sucky name to have. It makes you one of a kind. Because, you  
are special to my heart._

_Forever yours,_  
_Lillian Valentine'_

I didn't realize the tears in my eyes till one fell onto my hand. I wiped my eyes and ran my hand through my hair as the letter started to sink in.

One, I never loved Isobel. She was just a distraction to move on from Lillian, she was nothing like her.

Two, I have a daughter. A twenty year old daughter if you did the math.

Three, I never stopped loving Lillian. She was my first.. everything.

It just made me realize how much I missed her. I had successfully buried my feelings for her for more than 20 years and now a letter made everything resurface.

Four, Lillian was dead. Something that made me shudders.

I missed her fiery red hair, or her deep green eyes, her soft voice, our adventures.

One of the very last sentences caught my eye again,

_'If you ever find love again'  
_  
Like she knew I didn't love Isobel. But what could she mean?

Suddenly I thought about Jenna, how loving, kind, and caring she is. Was that what she meant?

I sighed remembering the time I went to visit Lillian. Her father just shooed me away with no explanation, but now, I know what happened.

Running my hand through my hair again I looked at the envelope. There was still something inside.

I shook it empty on the desk and three pictures fell out.

The first one was a wedding picture. Lillian was dressed in a white flawless gown, her hair in a half up hairdo. Her deep green eyes were different from what I remember.

There was no spark, no mirth. In the picture they were dull, boring, with a smile that didn't reach to them.

I looked at the guy. He had silver hair and serious bronze-ish eyes. Nothing I can see made me like him; in fact all I felt is pure hatred. Not that I'm biased or anything.

The next picture was in a hospital.

A woman, Lillian, was in a bed with her red hair a mess, some sticking on her forehead. But her eyes were sparkling as she was holding a small pink bundle.

The little thing was holding one of Lillian's fingers with her tiny lips curving up in a smile, identical to her mothers.

The guy was nowhere to be seen..

The last picture was of a high school graduation. Lillian was older with cropped hair this time, but still the same stunning color. I could see she was filled with pride.

The girl next to her though drew my attention. She had lighter hair, similar to mine and a pair of Hazel eyes that would stick to anyone's mind.

_'Like yours….'  
_  
Lillian's voice rang in my head.

She was taller than her mother, with an elbow propped on Lillian's.

She was in one of those cliché graduation outfits, black with golden trimmings.

I sighed dropping the three pictures. Leaning my forehead on the hard wood.

'What have I missed?'  
…


	3. Chapter III

__**AN: and now the story begins rolling :D**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**It's mom's dying wish...**

**.**

_'Mom laughed, continuing smearing cheese on a toast for breakfast. "congratulations hun! i knew you'd make it" she gave me a sincere smile, with a wink, as Rue hopped up to give me hug. I got the job, now officially the homeroom teacher of a 3rd grade class._

_Sebastian walked into the room, and instantly killed the mood._

_Rue sat back on her seat, continuing her banana-milk smoothie, mom kept smiling eating a piece of her toast._

_My happiness fell as I drank the last of the coffee I had in hand. Sebastian Levi in his grey suit, sat on the top seat on the table, his spot, as he opened his newspaper._

_"Sebastian, I got the job" I told him, a hint of excitement still in my voice. He looked up from his paper to meet my eyes for a second, before looking back down again._

_Mom crunched up her nose, pulling a face, before having another bite. My smile fell. He didn't even notice this milestone in my life."_

_. . ._

I smacked my hand down, finding the stop button on the phone, stopping the alarm.

I rolled out of bed, stretching my sore muscles.

Another night went by, with slim to none sleep.

I got out, dressed in a blue tank top and grey track pants, to the bathroom, washing my face. Noticing the dark circles who seemed only to get worst under my eyes.

I shrug it off as I re-tie my ponytail before heading out to check on Rue.

It was still 6:30, so like any teen, she wasn't up.

Her fiery red hair flan out around her, but I could still see the earphones blasting some sort of loud music. I carefully toke them out, putting the whole I-pod on the dresser, before carefully placing the blanket around her. _'.. Mommy don't go..'_ she muttered as I froze.

Rue didn't sleep talk as far as I knew. I waited for her to say anything else, before sprinting out of the room.

Tears threatened to spill. Every-morning, I wake up expecting her to be in the other room. Expecting her to be in the kitchen. Not accepting that fact that she's gone, dead.

I open the white-room's door, locking it, before collapsing on the floor in full out crying session.

no matter how old a person is. They always need their mother.

. . .

Sounds. More specific from under me, which happened to be the kitchen.

I must have dosed off at a time as I stood up and heard a crack.

That's weird, My students and their parents stopped visiting around the fifth day, Sebastian never cooks, and Rue was in her room..

Opening the lock, I walked out. First I checked on Rue, not finding her in her room. Odd  
a few opened drawers, outfits thrown on the bed. A mess.

More noises.

I hurry down stairs only to catch a glimpse of Rue in Sebastian's Black car.

May questions stir in my mind, why would she be in his car? Neither one of us had left the house for..a while! Maybe it's good for her, I muse.

"ah, Alexis" Sebastian's voice greeted me.

"Sebastian" I nodded, I never did call him dad.

I poured myself a cup of warm coffee from the machine and leaned towards the table.

"look Alexis, I'm going to cut to the chase here, none of us is really found of the other."  
"way to go captain" I muttered taking a sip.

"I'm taking Rue and going away, you're going to live here, I will wire money to you account each month" the guy really did cut to the chase.

"wait, why are you taking Rue with you!" I half yelled.

"she's mine Alexis, and you are not my daughter" with that, he left the kitchen in his black suit and folded the newspaper in his hand.

"hold on! You can't take my sister from me!"

he spun on his heels.

"you can't take care of her alone! You are the legal age to live by yourself. Lillian would have never let you live on your own since you two where so tight knit. I'm taking Rue to live with me where she can have a _life_." with that he left the kitchen, turned on the engine and sped away.

His words cut through me like a hot knife through butter. And I'm a very literal person.

I threw the mug across the room with the hot liquid inside it.

just awesome. Just effin awesome.

Here I was, in a house that would always haunt me. Every way I would look I would see my mother. Hear Rue's laughs, the sound of the blaring Television.

Silence. Sounds no more right now.

"that's it." I said, getting off the floor.

I had nothing left I could possibly loose.

My 'vacation' from the school was still working, I had at least a month of holidays I never used.. doing the math I flipped the light switch on in my room as I dug up the duffle bag from under the bed.

A piled up the necessities of shirts and pants, underwear and toiletries.

I slung the bag on my shoulder after changing into a red top and a pair of washed out jeans, re-did my pony-tail and set off.

I closed all the windows, turned off all the lights, locked the doors.

I snatched my keys from the kitchen table then locked the main door.

I made my mind. Let's go find who's my supposed father is.

Once inside the car I opened the small paper that had an address on it.

To north Carolina.

I set my engine and then drove off.

**.**

**=PP Any comments?**


	4. Chapter IV

**.**

***YEEP* i cant believe the reviews i got for the first 3 chappies :D ya'll are awesome :))**

**so this is a filler, but it must be their, ya know, so Lillian doesnt turn up to be a stalker :P, so like the letter, vio ends up in _ before transfering to _ :D**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**Destination on the letter..**

5 hours into the trip, with a stop at a motel to spend the night since dark has fallen.

The motel itself didn't look too bad, walking up to the lobby with my duffle back slung across my shoulder, I rung the little bell on the desk.

Seconds later an old couple walked out, both looking happy with white hair and green eyes.

"what can we do for you dear?" the women said, fixing her glasses.

"a room for one night? Please"

"here you go, Hun" the guy said, taking a key, 13, from the self behind them,  
I gave them the correct amount of money as I toke the key.

The place was really small with three floors with about 10 rooms on each floor. The place was so cozy and warm, I though, opening the door to the right room.

The room was small, with a bed with a closet across it, a bedside table with an old TV sitting on it. And a little bathroom across the room.

Not thinking about it twice, I took out the necessities and headed in for a fast warm shower.

After dressing in my purple PJ's, I looked in the mirror, my hair was still wet, darken with the water. And the bags where still under my eyes.

Deciding of a good idea, I laid on the comfortable bed and grabbed the blankets along. I coudnt sleep, so I spent the night staring at the ceiling thinking. Not much after I could feel fresh tears spring in my eyes, making their way down.

What if my _father_ doesn't want me? What if he's married and already has a family? Is it really a good idea to go? And why am I doing this anyway? Because its mom's last request from me suddenly did not sound like a good enough reason. Maybe he wouldn't want to see me…

I toke another shower since it was four am, to unhook my sore muscles. And then I was out of there, dressing in a black top with blue jeans with a light jacket.

The couples where still in smiles when I headed down, and handed them the keys.

Just before opened the door the woman spoke up.

"you will find what you're looking for."

I barely missed it as I walked back out towards my car and drove off again.

. . .

I was here in North Carolina.

I toke a deep breath as I parked my car in front of the university.

I could remember when I suggested to mom that I might go to dukes, she yelled at me, the first she ever did, so I didn't press on it.

Only now I possibly knew why. I cut the engine as I walked across campus , into the building marked 'A'.

A blond secretary greeted me in unusual peppiness, since I told her I wanted to meet with the principle, deed, or whatever.

"you are looking for something?" she asked blinking her bright green eyes.

"uh, actually, do you know an.." I toke the faded paper out of my pocket and read the name,"Alaric Saltzman?"

"I would have guessed a student, but since you read his name of a paper, I don't think so." She motioned to my hand and continued "sorry Hun, he moved"

"moved?" I got over my initial shock and asked, "do you know where he is now?" I felt like some bad tom and jerry episode trying to track him down..

"hold on honey." She said, clicking some buttons on the computer in front of her, "Mystic falls, he teaches in the school there"

She announced after a few seconds.

Why would anyone who used to teach in a university go down and teach high scholars'?

"uhm..thank you," I said, walking away when she gave specific instructions. Seems like I'm not the only one who has no clue where mystic falls is, turns out a little town in Virginia.

I set of to my car once more, getting looked over by parts of the population of the University.

. . .

**figured out my bio teacher used to teach in a university :D so it's possible. that's your fact for the day.**


	5. Chapter V

**.**

**annd chapter 5 :D**

**Damon comes in here *ahem queenLatifeh* and somebody meets somebody *ahem bookfreak25* even if the next chapter is better for what you're looking forwards to ;)**

**THANK YOU t1gerCat!**

**ENJOY**

**!**

**.**

**Mini reunion**

Passing the _'welcome to mystic falls'_ sign did nothing to ease my nerves, so in effort to delaying what I know is going to happen, I parked the car in front of the 'mystic bar and grill'.

I might as well catch breakfast…ish.

Walking in the place, I quickly scanned it. It had a nice, warm feeling to it in general, a bar set up to the corner, with tables of pools by it, then there was a few tables and chairs and such.

A waitress by the name of Amber walked by me.

"you new in town?" she asked, okay, so it's the kind of town where everyone knew the other.

"uhh, I guess" I answered her

"then come sit down I'm sure your starving or something," she led me towards a table near the bar area "I'll bring you a menu right up"

I nodded as I mumbled my thanks but she was gone before. I sighed sitting in the said chair facing towards the rest of the 'grill'.

Moments later, she came back with a menu as predicted nothing suitable for breakfast so I just picked out fries, so she just went along to get my order.

My eyes scanned the people here. A guy wearing black was slumped in front of the bar area drinking away, a few people left and right, some eating, some chatting. I knew this was probably a hot spot from this towns' people.

The waitress returned with my order as I started nibbling on it, I didn't feel the urge to eat, I never did after mom's ..death… so nibbling on the fires seemed like a good idea to put in my empty stomach. After almost finishing the fires, the guy from the bar earlier sat in the seat in front of me.

"what people don't ask if they can sit down these days?" I said, not taking my eyes of the fires, until mystery man snatched one of my fries.

"hey!" I argued looking up into a pair of Icy-blue eyes.

"your new" he stated.

"way to go captain obvious" I said, standing up abandoning the rest of my meal as I placed the correct number of bills on the table.

I headed towards the door but he followed.

"don't I get a name?" he asked.

I stopped tapping my fingers on my chin. "nope" feeling childish. Which was good.

I think.

Heading out to where I parked the car and opened the door, reviving the engine, only I didn't count mystery man to sit in the seat next to me.

"are you stalking me or something?" I raised an eyebrow

"your new, and your probably looking for someplace…" he trailed off "yes you are"

"I don't drive with strangers" with the same tone

"Damon Salvatore" he extended his arm, I sighed

"your not going anywhere are you?" I said looking at him.

he shook his head. A sarcastic smirk etched on his face.

"might as well be useful" I muttered, "know where's the school here?"

He smirked as he told me the directions.

The rest of the ride was surprisingly pleasant.

it seemed like we just clicked, weirdly enough.

I haven't talked to a person so normally since..mom died, most people acted gentle like I could break, like I'm made of glass that could shatter if they talked normally, up until he brought something up.

"why do you even want to go to the high school here? You're not a teen and I doubt your moving here" he gestured his thumb towards my duffle bag "and Mystic doesn't get tourist" he then added

I sighed, might as well "I'm looking for something,"

Damon quirked his eyebrow.

"Someone?" I raised my own eyebrow at his expression. "an Alaric Saltzmen or something?"

his mouth formed an 'o' "Alexis, why didn't you say so in the first place"

"why do you care?"I shot back.

That shut him up as I parked in the school parking lot.

"are you going to stay here?"I turned to look at him.

"are you going to get lost again?"

I waited a second before answered "probably" with a nod

"then I'll show you where his class is "he said hoping out of the car.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch as he smirked. Walking in the school building making a beeline between the students.

**. . .**

Alaric sighed, erasing the chalk board as the lesson ended.

'just when the door creaked and Damon entered with a sandy haired woman who bit her lip.

Alaric's eyes darted towards the new pair of bright hazel eyes.

"its her" he whispered. He just knew..just like how Lillian said.

Damon looked on with interest.

Alaric cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes at Damon, he was defiantly not the type of guy he wanted around his daughter, but he didn't know her. Yet he felt the urge to protect her.

"Damon could you leave ..?" Alaric asked.

damon recklessly looked at Violet who nodded, he then rolled his eyes and left.

"Alaric Saltzman?" Violet asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alaric nodded, "here take a seat" he motioned to the seat in front of him.

Violet bit her lip, but sat anyways.

"I always thought in moments like this, words would just come to me.." she trailed off, feeling tears spring in her eyes, only for her to blink them away.

"then let me do the talking?" Alaric glanced at her.

A bell rung as students started filling in.

"uh..can you come for lunch, at the grill or something?" Alaric sighed.

"aright" she said, confused at the sudden offer.

**. . .**

I sighed as the headache I had became worst.

After readjusting my clothes in the 'bed and breakfast' I found near, and getting rid of that Salvatore guy.

"why do care so much of what he thinks! He already saw me a mess this morning" I muttered to myself, fixing my hair again.

Finally, giving up, I grabbed her phone and pocketed it, before locking the room and leaving.

About 5 short minutes, I turned the engine off before hoping out of the silver car. Mustering enough confidence, I walked into 'the grill'.

.

**Dont shoot me**


	6. Chapter VI

**. **

**okay, i am well aware that Damon was/is OOC :Plets pretend that he's realllly bored in the town that _nothing_ happens in :P**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Full scale awkward..**

I awkwardly sat, sipping slowly from the water glass in my hands, Alaric rubbed the back of his neck.

It's scary how much I looked like him.

It was like looking in a mirror..if you saw yourself as an early thirties male version of yourself.

The same sandy hair, yet longer on one side. The same hazel eyes. The cheeks, the bone structure.

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, he cleared his throat, making me look up.

"I know this might be so awkward to you, Violet"

"Alexis" I corrected him, Violet was the name mom always called me.

And it hurts him calling me that.

"Alexis?" Alaric raised his eyebrow.

"um, that's my name..." I trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"okay, Alexis.." he sighed running his hand over his face. nervous-looking for words.

He's probably thinking what is she doing here? Or something along these lines, I mean, who can blame him? Living his life then bam, a 20-something year old kid of yours pops up.

"Lillian was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me" he blurted out, after a few moments of silence. "we met at summer, we used to hang out. She was older than me. She was the most free open minded person I ever met, she was a great risk taker, jumping from cliffs to a lake, sometime rule rebel. Lillian was something alright" he said. More like trying to put his thoughts into sentences.

But Lillian. My mom. A risk taker? She wasn't like that, she was more stick to the rule and shut up type of person.

"what are you thinking?" Alaric asked, then clarified, " your eyebrows knotted just like her's do."

"she always told me I looked like my Father, and acted like him. Which was off since I'm not like Seb- him"

I bit my lip, "but.. mom isn't a risk taker" I failed to notice how I still talked about her in present tense. Or that Alaric looked really surprised.

"she used to jump from cliffs. Stay up after curfew. She's practically a rebel. Then again, her parents weren't the best"

I didn't know my grandparents. But still, "Mom stays home, drinks tea, has no backbone coming to Sebastian!" I half yelled, keeping my voice in check.

"Alexis..that how Lillian was."

"she never told me anything about her teen years. Always, in classes, everyone would brag about everything about their then-kid-parents, and she'd never tell me." Tears burned in my eyes as I tried to blink them away.

How could someone I met for less than 24 hours throw everything you've ever known out the window?

"I don't know. Lillian was this energy ball everywhere and anywhere. we used to practically live with her in Boston, before her family moved to New York and we only saw each other during summers. I'm – "

"do you still love her?" I blurted out.

He sat in silence.

"this was a bad idea." I sniffed, I wasn't ready for this. I can't do this right now. I got up, ready to go, when he grabbed my wrist. I yelped in surprise.

"let me go."

"wait, Alexis" he looked at me with his sincere eyes.

"look, Alaric, nice to meet you, really, but I'm not ready for this. You're just my biological father" with that I left, heading for the car.

I'm not sure why I reacted like that. I just wasn't ready for this sort of stuff this soon. Everything I knew about my mother, now replaced by this _Lillian_person, thrown out the window, so soon. Too soon.

I thought that my wound have healed, but it didn't, ripping off the bandage too soon.

Tears poured as I tried to stop them, whipping them with the back of my hand.

Its Official, I'm a crazy emotional person walking around.

Accidently bumping with someone.

"sorry " I mumbled trying to get across the parking to the car.

"whoa, hold on" Damon said, spinning me around, "what happened?"

"nothing" trying to get away from his iron grasp, failing miserable to stop the tears.

In no time it turned out to full blown sobs.

Crying on a semi-stranger shoulder, right next to the silver car.

I cried for .. everything, for mom's death. For Rue going away. For being here. For leaving home. Home is where the heart is? What if you don't know where your heart is?

"come-on, what could have 'caused all this?" Damon sarcastically said.

"you know nothing" I sniffled, getting off Damon towards the car.

"now what kind of man would I be leaving you to drive to who knows where like this?" he said, walking past me, getting in the driver seat.

I rolled my burning eyes as I got in the passenger seat, not in the mood for fighting. He looked surprised, and tried to cover it..i just drew my long legs and pressed them against my chest…


	7. Chapter VII

**. **

**soooo, another instalment, **

**i like my jenna xP**

**.**

**Doubletake Truth**

Waking up in a strangers bed, wasn't very violet of me.

Quickly jolting awake taking in the surroundings, everything was covered in a golden-cover of sunlight, that white covers of the bed, to the piles of books near the bed.

Swinging my long legs across the bed, trying to stand up, my legs jelly like, my back sore, my head spinning.

Bad combination as I slumped back on the bed.

Groaning in bed I crossed my legs pushing my palms onto my face.

_'where the heck was I'_ trying to recall the last thing I remembered, last thing I remember was running away from my Fath- Alaric. That thought alone brought tears into my eyes as I blinked them away.

Now seriously, where was I? still in yesterday's clothes, shoe's missing though.

_'well duh…'_ a little voice told me.

Trying to walk now seemed a better idea than 5 minutes ago. This try went better as I mustered enough energy to get to the door. _'how long did I sleep anyways?'_

"ah! Nice to see you awake sleeping beauty!" a voice startled me, as I froze on the spot.

"I'm sorry" a look passed over his face before being completely erased, "you okay?"

I manage to nod, as my throat felt dry.

Okay, now, seriously, how did I get to Damon Salvatore's house again…

"here," he handed me a glass of water before descending down the stairs.

Like a lost puppy, I follow until he showed me to a couch,

I clear my throat before talking, "not to sound rude or anything, why am I here?" I raise an eyebrow,

Damon snorted before saying, "you where leaving the grill, crying, and practically threw the car keys on me"

"Oh. Right." I cover my face with my hands, "oops?"

Damon shrugged,

"how long was a asleep?"my brows knotted,

Damon smirked now, "looks like someone's been sleep deprived, since noon…before yesterday..and its noon now so it's safe to say uh a day and a half" he innocently said,

"you serious? And you haven't tried waking me?" I toke a double-take,

"I have, have anyone told you its dangerous to keep your nails long?" he smirked.

"gosh" I place my hands over my face again,

"such a beautiful face, don't cover it, Alexis." He muttered under his breath, so I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it.

I just stare at him before taking that he was talking to me, '_Alexis_'.

"I'm..sorry" I tell him, getting off the couch, "can I get my key's back?"

"what about your shoes"

"Damon…please?" I looked at him with my big hazel eyes pouting,

"if you tell me what you wanted with Alaric" he teased,

A lump formed in my throat as I felt something sting in my eyes.

"Damon..who's your..Friend" a guy came up behind Damon, green eyes, stern look.

"oh hello brother" Damon smirked,

I just concentrated on blinking those tears away,

"wait, brother?" I managed out, Damon shrugged as the _'brother'_ came forth.

"Stefan," he said, putting his arm out,

"Vio- Alexis, Alexis" I repeated mentally face palming at Damon's raised eyebrows.

"well, now I know why Damon's been closing his room door" he glanced at his brother,

I stuck one finger out, "Damon I just want my keys…I know how to wire-start that thing but just give'em to me.." she pouted as Damon tossed them to her from his pocket,

Stefan raised his eyebrows at his brother's behavior.

"what about the shoes?" I quirked an eyebrow

"leverage for later," he winked, pointing at the door,

"your unbelievable" I muttered,

"thank you, thank you" he did a little bow as I just rolled my eyes, tears from minutes before long forgotten,

That's what I liked about being around Damon. He doesn't treat me like a child. He doesn't see me as a fragile little thing. I smiled as I made my way to the parked car,

. . .

"why so sad, Alaric?" Jenna's soft voice sounded, as the two were sitting watching some movie,

"its nothing.." he answered, hugging Jenna tighter.

"oh really?" she pulled away, taking a look at him

Alaric sighed. He hid so much from the strawberry blond, it wasn't even fair anymore.

Damn all those vampire secrets. How he just wanted to share everything with her, he just couldn't…

'but, violet/Alexis wasn't secret vampire information…'

"actually.." he started, sitting up straight, "there's this something.."

"spill it out Ric" Jenna rolled her eyes,

"what would you say, if I tell you, I found out I have a kid?" Alaric turned his head away from facing Jenna's face.

"I would tell you show them to me" Jenna smiled, seeing how hard it is for him to actually admit it,

"really?"

"well, what happened, happened right? Where's his mom?"

"Her mom" Alaric mumbled, "she..uh..died.."

"awe..that poor girl..how old is she?"

"I think 20 something" Alaric scratched the back of his neck nervously,

"look at me ric" Jenna said, "I'm not judging you"

"I never sai-" Jenna put her fingre on his lips, silencing him.

"where is she, right now?"

"she was here a couple of days ago..remember when I told you I'd be late 2 days ago?" when Jenna nodded, he continued "I went to see her at the grill..and she might have stormed out crying.."

The strawberry blond sighed, turning Alaric's face to her's, "is she still here? In Mystic falls?"

Alaric looked at her, "I don't know..last I saw her was 2 days ago.."

"Alaric" Jenna whined,

"whaat?" he said in the same tone,

"you're gonna find her, and make her happier okay?"

Alaric mumbled a few words,

"what was that?"

"yes Jenna" Alaric said in a higher tone,

"okay" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "one more thing."

"anything"

"I wanna meet her"

"of course" Alaric rolled his eyes at her childish actions as they kissed.

**.**

***crosses arms*, so? you liked it?**

**Fav line?**

**.**


	8. Chapter VIII

The next day, I threw my head back with laughter as Damon missed another shot,

"what did you do to the ball?!" Damon exclaimed,

"you're just not good enough" I laughed, my turn again, "yes!" I said, getting another shot,

"I give up" Damon rolled his eyes,

"awe, I thought you said you were good" pouting,

"I am, you're just bad luck" he defensively raised his hands, taking a sip from his drink.

"you know, you should cut down on drinking" I said, placing down the 'thing' I was holding.

Damon simply shrugged, throwing his head back finishing off the drink.

I just rolled her eyes.

Just then, the door opened as a bunch of teens entered the grill.

"and there goes the peace and quiet" I mumbled.

"got that right" Damon added,

"hey, isn't that Stefan? Let's call him over!"

"Don't, he's with the' gang'" Damon rolled his eyes, motioning to the brunette, blond, African American girls.

"hmm?" I arched an eyebrow

"that brunette is the girlfriend" Damon rolled his eyes, ordering another drink.

"so?"

Damon shrugged,

"and here comes Alaric" he said,

I tensed, which did not go unnoticed by a certain Salvatore.

"what's up between him and you anyways?" Damon said casually drowning another drink.

I felt a lump in her throat as I closed my eyes hoping not to be noticed, "nothing" I muttered, "absolutely nothing"

Damon took in the sandy-blond haired girl that stood in front of him, clad in a grey top and washed-out jeans, with a pair of sneakers, which one of them where untied

"Hey" Alaric awkwardly cleared his throat, as Damon got his luck killed at getting anything out of the girl.

"Hi" I said,

"hello to you too ric" Damon rolled his eyes, placing the glass on the bar.

"Damon" he nodded towards him, "can I talk to you for a moment, V-Alexis"

"hey, what happened to me? Just a figment of a friend laying around here" Damon commented,

"sure" I cleared my throat.

we both walked outside, as Alaric looked at strawberry blond woman, thumbing him up.

. . .

Damon sat on the bar as he signaled another drink pondering a few thoughts,

First off, who was this Alexis girl. and what did she want with Ric? For all he knows she could be a Vampire hunter.

Or maybe something else. Alaric's former best friend? Friend even? She could even be his lover. Damon quickly erased the last idea.

Alaric was with Jenna. And with what he saw a few moments ago, the strawberry-blond had no objections.

Well, this was a mystery that Damon Salvatore gladly accepted. Compel-free.

As the drink was set on the table, Damon threw his head back drowning the drink.

"Damon" a female voice said behind him,

"yes Elena?" Damon retorted, a few days ago when Rose kidnapped Elena, as they got her back to safety. Damon was still trying to get over it. That she chose Stefan.

"who was she?" jealousy tingling in the brunette voice, as she was soon joint by the Caroline and Bonnie,

"that was Alexis" he said innocently,

"you don't have to do this Damon" she whined,

"do what?" he raised his eyebrows,

Elena glared at him before spinning on her heels.

"bye Damon" Caroline threw over her shoulder following her friends.

. . .

"um" Alexis said, as the two reached outside.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out. "if I hurt you in any possible way, believe me that was not my intention at all." Alaric said.

"I'm sorry for over reacting" she blinked her now-red hazel eyes, "I know I shouldn't have asked you tha-"she ramble led onn as he cut her,

"I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry" he said again,

"you have nothing to be sorry about. I mean how does it feel after someone practically hides your daughter all those years" she added, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alaric was caught off guard when the sandy-haired girl hugged him.

"sorry" Violet mumbled, getting off the guy.

"I want to get to know you Alexis. I missed the first..20 years. I want to be a part in your life, even if it's a tiny part." Alaric said, placing his hands on her shoulder, "please let me."

She looked at his honest hazel eyes, which were pretty much her own, "Violet" clearing her throat, "Mom always called me Vio"

Alaric looked at her, before cracking a smile, giving her a hug of his own.

**.**

**im just going to stand here, act invisible after thanking everyone who followed/fav-ed and especially reviewed :D **

**T1gerCat, a whole lot of gratatude to you :D**

**i hope you liked it! next chapter tomorrow :P if you still didnt figure out when i update x:D**

**ENJOY! (wait...this is supposed to be on top..ehh)**


	9. Chapter IX

**.**

******Sooo, Enjoy:D**

**.**

**A not so Awkward so dinner**

_"Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult, or was it that girl that was just over?"_

_"I'm not in love with anyone."_

_"Wanna try that again?" Rose cocked her head to the side_

. . .

2104 Maple street.

Violet bit her lip awkwardly as she walked up the steps leading to the 'Gilberts' house.

Alaric had roped her into lunch with him and his girlfriend, Jenna.

This would be the first time Violet met Jenna, after Alaric pointed her out in the grill the other day.

Mustering some courage after fixing her pale-blue top, she rung the bell and waited.

"umm..Hi?" the door opened to reveal a brunette, with confusion written all over her face,

"um, are Alaric and Jenna here?" Violet asked, remembering the brunette from when Damon pointed her out yesterday in the grill.

"sure wait a second," she said before slamming the door,

'kind of rude?' a little voice in violets mind said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

A few seconds later the door reopened with Alaric popping out

"Hi" he gave a small smile,

"Hey.." violet awkwardly trailed off,

"well, come inside" Alaric said, opening the door more to allow her to get inside,

Once Alaric led Violet passed the staircase and into the kitchen, she was greeted with the smells of various things on the stove, with a strawberry-blond hurrying to get everything done.

"Jenna, this is violet" Alaric said, getting Jenna's attention,

Violet awkwardly waved,

"Hey!" Jenna said, dropping the spoon she'd been stirring with hugging Violet in surprise.

"Hi" Violet said back at the grinning woman in front of her,

"so this is her?" Jenna said, hands still on her shoulders, "gosh you look so much like him" she blurted out.

"erm.." Violet stood not really knowing what to say.

"don't worry, that was a complement" Jenna winked, turning back at the burning smell.

"uhh..bad news guys" Jenna said holding out a pan with everything inside black-and brown crisp, throwing it in the trash-can.

"its okay," Violet said, "as random as this sounds; you've got any vinegar?"

"uh, yeah" Jenna answered, ducking in a cabinet before finding it,

Violet held the pan over the sink, slightly pouring some vinegar on it,

"its for that black thingy that sticks on the bottom" she explained,

Alaric leaned back, "we could always make pasta"

Jenna playfully glares, "what did you say about my cooking skills?"

"yeah, I heard hidden meaning there somewhere" Violet said coming to Jenna's side.

"you guys, I'm going out" Elena said, clearing her throat hiding something behind a wall.

"you'll be here for dinner though?" Jenna asked,

"uh, yeah sure, whatever" she threw over her shoulder as she exited,

Jenna sighed,

"not to be rude or anything, but who is she?" the sandy-blond asked,

"Elena, my niece" Jenna explained, Violet raised her eyebrow, "her parents died almost a year ago"

Violet sucked in a breath before releasing it, "so, cooking?"

Jenna smiled slinging on arm over her shoulder,

. . .

"I don't know who she is Caroline!" Elena whined, driving down after picking up the blond,

"so, doesn't mean anything" Caroline shrugged

"but she's that girl with Damon at the grill that night" Elena annoyingly said,

Caroline rolled her blue eyes, "so what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe Katherine's follower or something!" the brunette said, before taking a sharp left.

"clam down 'Lena" Caroline said again, "ask Alaric when you get back" the blond reasoned

Elena muttered a few things before grabbing the large bag and getting that meeting with Katherine she wanted.

. . .

"whatcha watching?" Jenna said, returning from doing the dishes.

" maybe baby's day out?" Alaric asked holding the DVD up.

"my little sister adored that movie" Violet spoke, surprising herself as her voice didn't crack.

"Baby's day out it is" Jenna declared.

Later, when baby Bink entered the zoo and the bad guys been stickeres to the wall, the house door opened revealing a very conflicted looking-Elena.

Alaric stopped DVD player as Elena walked into the room.

"uh, Alaric" Elena called up, "can I ask you something? Alone" she made a point by staring at violet.

The girl in question merely shrugged,

"you can ask, now" he shrugged, not bothering moving away from Jenna who was currently in his arms.

"Alaric" she whinnied,

"normally people say 'Hi' once they walk in" Jenna shrugged, Elena didn't even look at her.

And she's her aunt/guardian!

Elena raised her eyebrows, Jenna never snapped at her.

"who is she?" she talked to Alaric again, cocking her head towards violet.

The hazel eyed girl was on the verge of blowing up, she absolutely hated it when young-ones disrespected their parents. Or parent figures. Or any grown-up at this point.

"I'm still in the room you know" she said, plastering on a smile.

"she's my.." Alaric trailed off, glancing at her,

"I'm his daughter" Violet answered, motioning between him and her.

Elena stood her ground, not expecting that answer as a look washed over her as she grunted and stomped upstairs.

Jenna blinked "what was that about?" getting out of Alaric's embrace.

"long story" Alaric said, as he glanced at where Elena went.

"Hey guys, I think I should go, I had fun though" Violet said jerking her thumb towards the door.

"no wait, uh" Alaric fumbled for words,

"I've got you're number, we'll work something out" Violet said smiling at Jenna

"sure thing" Jenna grinned back.

"I'll drop you off" Alaric said,

"no its alright – I came walking anyways" Violet said, remembering how nice the weather was…"wait, when did the sun set?" Violet raised an eyebrow glancing out the window,

"only more reasons, I'll be back Jen" Alaric said, kissing Jenna's cheek before taking his keys off the coffee table.

. . .


	10. Chapter X

**.**

**one, am i the only one noticing this, or is the font in the Doc-manger 'edit' getting smaller and smaller? :P**

**Alright, this IS my favorite chapter to type. it might have been 'cause i was taking R&J or the fact that their was an exam the next day or the fact that it simply fit, i dont know. all i know that this is the chapter i absalotly adored for no reason!**

**If you never took R&J, just skip the italics**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Dysfunctional**** Family: Romeo and Juliet Therapy. **

The car ride have been silent so far, both getting used to this new 'closeness'.

Violet had to admit, she missed those nights where she'd stay up late with her mom and rue watching pointless movies just for the fun of it.

The times where moody Sebastian was all that worried her. The time her sister was with her. The time her mother said alive.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, you alright?" Alaric said, glancing at violet,

"yeah, sorry" her voice strained as she hastily wiped away the tears that escaped her hazel eyes.

_'his hazel eyes' _

"really?" he quirked an eyebrow reaching out to wipe one escaped tear, "I'm having a hard time believing that"

"Its nothing..I j-just" she took a deep breath "I missed Family nights. I missed watching TV and eating popcorn"

"that could be arranged..they do have popcorn in mystic" Alaric tried to lighten up the mood,

"I miss mom" the woman next to him said in a low whisper, leaning her head on the glass window gazing as the lights went by.

Alaric didn't know how to answer. he decided to be silent

"you read Romeo and Juliet?" Alaric asked after a while

Violet looked at him funny as he kept his eyes on the road.

"yeah, I'm an English slash literature teacher, what does that has to do with anything?"

"Act four, Scene 5"

"Juliet's dead'" she muttered,

"The nurse, old Capulet, Lady Capulet, even Paris we're all grieving on her, saddened." He took a left, "_Had part in this fair maid now heaven hath all/ and all the better is it for the maid / your part in her you could not keep from death, / but heaven keeps his part in eternal life_."

"_the most you sought was her promotion / for 'twas your heaven she should be advanced / and weep ye now, seeing that she is well_ / uhh" Violet struggled for words, as she was the one cutting him, "_dry up your tears and stick your rosemary / on this fair corse, and, as the costum is_ – okay can't remember"

Alaric on the other hand was smiling, it was evident on her face that she liked literature. That she read. Maybe she was more like him that he knew..and it scared him.

"Friar Lawrence was comforting the family. He says that the cure for the disaster can't be found in the cries of grief. That now Juliet was in heaven. A better place. All her family wanted what was best for her, that now she's in heaven – what could be better than it?" Alaric explained, parking in front of Mrs. Flower's bed and breakfast.

"Yes, I studied lit" she said at his expression.

"Lillian – you're mom – is in a better place right now. She isn't in pain, she isn't suffering." He took in the girl's hazel eyes, her sandy blond her, as a faint smile lingered on her lips. He saw that she was scared. Deep down. That she wasn't letting go any time yet.

But that didn't mean he'd be letting her go.

Alaric went ahead and hugged the girl, for her to ease back in it,

"you can move in with me you know." He added as she had a hand on the door handle.

"I don't know."

"you won't be staying in motels"

"I'll think it…"

"goodnight Violet."

"Thank you Alaric, goodnight." she murmured, getting out of car, closing the door, and walking in.

He leaned his head on the steering wheel, muttering to himself before starting the car and leaving.

. . .

"Jenna?" Alaric said entering the Gilbert's household.

"yeah, you're back?" she called from upstairs as he made his was over to her room.

"yes, look, you need to know something" Alaric looked at the strawberry blond, who changed into comfy pants and a purple tank top.

"what is it rick? I'm sure it can wait till morning" she yawned,

Alaric grabbed her wrist as they made their way over to Elena's room, Alaric just opened the door and walked straight in, as Elena was talking on the phone, saying a quick 'we'll talk later' hanging up.

"Jenna, Alaric, what's up?"

"You need to tell her" Alaric said, addressing Elena as Jenna sat on the bed.

"tell her what?" her perfectly plucked eyebrow rose.

"about Isobel"

Elena's eyes comically widened.

" Isobel?" Jenna questioned.

The three where standing in a triangle like form.

"uhh, N-no one" Elena stuttered over her own words playing with the hem of her red tank-top.

"Elena" Alaric snapped. "tell her or I would" his emotions got the best of his as he was operating of mode: ANGRY.

He just couldn't hid that much secrets from Jenna. It's unfair to their relationship. Its unfair to her.

Isobel was a chapter of his life. He should be able to tell whom ever. But she was Elena's biological mother. And that piece of information shouldn't be hidden from Jenna.

She was the aunt slash guardian!

When Elena wouldn't talk and mustered up an innocent look with her doe eyes, he decided to take it.

"Isobel my ex-wife" he said, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "and she isn't missing"

Jenna went on to speak but Alaric held his hand up, signaling to wait.

"she came by sometime earlier. And..She's Elena's biological mother"

Then everything broke loose, Elena went ahead and slapped Alaric for no reason, as Jenna kept screaming at her to calm down. While Alaric calmly stood, his check lingering in tiny pain.

"is it true?" Jenna asked, looking at the brunette teen who looked away, "oh damn Elena. I'm you're guardian! I'm your Aunt. Isn't that supposed to mean anything?"

Elena opened her mouth to defend herself.

"you where supposed to tell me Elena" with that, the strawberry blond turned on her heels and left.

. . .

At Miss Flower's bed and breakfast, a very conflicted Violet sat cross-legged on the bed, pulling the white sheets to her.

Was she seriously considering moving in with Alaric? One glance at this room gave her the answer.

She wanted it. She craved it. Some form of family. Safety. normalcy

Jenna seemed more that welcoming. And Alaric took her in with open arms.

So why was she feeling like this?

Work could easily be solved, with a quick trip back to New York, asking for transfer filed to move to this 'mystic high'.

she couldn't step foot in the house. Even though she knew she had too. Why would she keep a two-story, 3 bedroom, 2 and a half bathroom for? Gathering dust?

She knew she could never ever sell the place. Or even imagine another family living their.

Tears freely fell down her face, not making and moves to remove them.

it was the place she grew up in. the house filled with memories, both sad and happy. And if it wasn't so weird, the happy ones over shadowed those low times.

She buried her face in arms as warm tears made their way.

What if she burdened them?

The what if's kept rolling around in her brain for a while before she dosed off.

. . .


	11. Chapter XI

**.**

**You love my semi-filler ending in a semi-cliffhanger chapters, dontcha? its not really a cliffhanger, if you do take it as such, next chapter would be anti-climax-thingy to you :P**

**Anywhoo, Thank you for all your Fav's and follows! :D:D**

**ENJOY!~**

**.**

**Telling Facts**

That morning, Alaric worked up fairly pleasant without the alarm, hugging Jenna closer placing a kiss on the top of her strawberry-scented hair.

Jenna couldn't spend the night in the house, knowing that Elena lied to her. It took Alaric all his might to convince her to stay over, and not check into a random hotel or crash with a friend at the dorms.

Then the alarm went off as he scrambled to turn it off, and not to wake up Jenna.

He walked into the kitchen turning on the coffee machine then walking back out to get dressed.

After a mug of steaming coffee, a brilliant idea hit Alaric.

Glancing at his 'revive-ing' ring, he knew what he had to do today.

And it included a Bennett witch.

. . .

When Violet woke up that morning, from a dreamless slumber, she knew what she had to do.

Blindly grabbing her phone flipping it open,

_To: Jenna Sommers, Alaric S.._

_'Lunch? – Vio'_

Closing it again, she let out a sigh.

She was ready for moving in with Alaric. It was a risk, but found herself ready for it.

It was 9 AM as she finally dragged her limp body all the way to the bathroom, showered and back.

"remind me never to sleep with tears" she muttered to herself, after getting wrapped in a towel, brushing her long-darkened locks leaving them to dry by themselves.

That's when the phone buzzed, a call not a message.

"Hey?" Violet answered laying on the bed forgetting that she's in a towel for moment,

"How are you, 'lexis?"

"I'm good..where did you get my number?" she raised her eyebrow as she heard him pout

"common, give me more credit than that" she could just feel him rolling his eyes.

"dontcha roll your eyes at me Salvatore" she laughed,

"how did you..never mind" he laughed "wanna hang out at the grill?"

"now?"

"no drunken teens" he pressed

She pursued her lips, what could go wrong?

"sure"

. . .

"Bonnie" Alaric walked up the group, contesting of Caroline, bonnie, matt and Tyler, "can I have a moment?"

"sure" her eyebrows knit in confusion,

"could you do me a huge favor?"

she nervously tucked a strand of hair, "depends" she said eventually

"this ring" he motioned to his hand, "Emily Bennett spelt it, right?"

When she nodded he continued, "can you do that spell?"

"I think I saw it on one of the pages in the grimour, but I'm not sure it I'd work…" she trailed off,

"could you try?"

"what do you want done?"

"a pendent and a ring?" Alaric pulled a face when the bell rung,

"sure just hand them over," and he did, "I'll try"

Alaric didn't have a first class, so he ended up in the teacher's room with a mug of coffee in hand when his phone buzzed with a message.

_'Lunch? – Vio'_

He quickly replayed; _'wouldn't miss it'_

With a content sigh, he sipped on his hot drink.

. . .

Violet frowned entering the grill.

Damon was at his regular seat, with a brunette sitting next to him halfway onto his lap.

She bit back the curse she was about to shout, as a weird feeling bubbled in her stomach. It was almost nausea but she didn't know.

"uh, Damon?" Violet quietly said, as both people turned to her.

She didn't know why she was surprised as the brunette turned to be none other than Elena Gilbert.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything" she glanced between the two, didn't Damon, Alaric and Jenna say that Elena was with the '_other_' Salvatore brother?

"violet what are you doing here?" the brunette said innocently,

"Violet?" Damon's eyebrows knotted in confusion

"Her name?" Elena glanced back to Damon. "anyways, what did you do to rick?" she said putting her sass on.

What did violet do again?

"uh, not sure what you're talking about" Violet shook her head, her sandy blonde locks bouncing

"you know, the reason he was angry last night?"

"He was?" could he be angry at her? About the offer? Was he taking it back? Violet felt like her throat tightened,

"I would say, he snapped at me" the brunette said looking at her painted nails, Violets eyes where stinging but she refused to cry.

"well he wasn't when he dropped me off" Violet softly said, contradicting Elena's harsh words.

"ha, right" she rolled her eyes,

"why are you so Katherine-ish?" Damon whispered in Elena's ear.

"I'm not" she told him softly, looking at him from under her lashes

"don't you have school, kid?" Violet clenched her jaw.

"yeah, first period wasn't important" she shrugged, "bye Damon" she said planting a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"I don't know why she acted that way" Damon raised his hands in defense.

"its..fine" She chew her lip, sitting next to him on the other side, ordering orange juice.

Damon raised his eyebrows taking a sip of his amber colored drink.

"what was wrong with her?" she muttered, mealy to herself.

"you where over there last night? Didn't you and Alaric get into a fight?"

"We made up"

Damon shruged. "He's my best friend, I think. you know, Alaric"

"seriously?"

"yep 'lexis" Damon piped, sipping his drink rather than gulp it all down

Violet smiled, "you know Violet is my middle name…call me that"

She nodded, taking a sip of her orange juice, "drinking in the Mornin' again?" she tisked.

He shrugged,

Violet took a sip from her juice, then began twirling with the straw, the idea of telling Damon who she is floating in her head..she had nothing to lose right?

That instance, her phone buzzed.

_'wouldn't miss it_' she smiled and took it as a sign,

"Damon?"

"yeah?"he turned around, focusing his blue eyes on her hazel ones,

"I'm actually..Alaric's Daughter"


	12. Chapter XII

**.**

**Okay, i just want to clear one thing, Violet is a normal human being, and humans have their flaws. its not like every OC is supposed to be perfect. Violet is hotheaded and fights for what she believes in, and sometimes does things on a whim (ex; looking for alaric in the first place) so yep, now if thats clear,**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Not Good..**

Damon raised his eyebrow draining his drink.

"that's why you where looking for him" he said, almost accusingly "you used me"

"I did not" Violet scoffed, "you offered help" she shrugged, pointing at him with the straw.

"yeah right"

"can't deny it?" she raised her eyebrow

"my problem for helping the tourist, V"

"Vee?"

Damon just shrugged, just when Alaric and Jenna walked in.

"and that's my cue" Damon said, seeing the look on Violet's face.

"I'm sorry, we're just having lunch" Violet said, trying to explain,

"its fine, you're not the only one in my life" Damon said flashing a smirk with a wink

Violet fake gasped putting a hand on her chest "cheating on me" she sniffled.

"ah, get over it" they walked together t the table Jenna and Alaric where occupying

"bye Damon" they high-fived and parted ways, violet shaking her head taking a seat next to Jenna.

"Hey guys" Violet welcomed

. . .

"so I've been thinking..and uhm" she stabbed her pasta, "I might take you up for that offer..maybe not for good..but for the time being" she said almost too fast.

"what offer?" Jenna quirked her eyebrow.

"moving in with me" Alaric said with a smile

Violet bit her lip, looking down at the table,

"seriously?" Jenna asked,

"yeah" they both answered,

"Awesome! That means you're going to be here for a while, right?" she questioned,

"I guess" Violet muttered, drawing random shapes on the tabletop.

Jenna clapped.

"what's up between you and Damon?" Alaric asked, stabbing his own pasta.

"Nothing, we're just friends" she answered, swirling her straw.

"He's not good for you, Violet" Alaric said, looking straight at her.

"he's my friend" she stressed on the word friend

"I'm sorry, but I'm standing with Alaric on this one" Jenna said, putting her fork down,

"so what are you guys doing? Forbidding me to see him?" her voice rose a few octaves, placing her own fork on the table.

"look, Violet, I know him better than you do, I'm just merely saying-" Alaric started,

"he told me you were his best friend." She stated, putting both hands on the table,

"violet, he's not good for you" Alaric started out again,

"he was here for me when I was looking for you" she shot, "and offered his shoulder when I cried."

"look, Damon's plain dangerous" Jenna said.

"um, look, I'm really grateful for everything, I'm never ungrateful but I can't just forget all about him, hanging out with him and what not-"

Alaric cut her off, "But he's-"

"he's what Alaric? What?" Violet said, everything getting to her.

Why were those two scolding her for no freaking reason!

Violet took a deep breath from her nose, "look, Alaric. You maybe my father, but you are not my dad. You can't just go ahead and tell me who to, and not hang out with." She simply said, getting up shouldering her purse.

"you might wanna do something about Elena and skipping class" she directed her speech to Jenna before turning on her heels and going.

. . .

Once outside, Violet leaned against the building.

Why did she just snap at Alaric like that? And Jenna?

Why did she just have to mess up everything, when it finally was going right.

She hastily wiped her eyes, getting into the black car and driving with no real purpose.

She just had to ruin everything.

. . .

Alaric and Jenna sat in silence after Violet stormed out.

Alaric just shook his head.

"its not your fault, ric" Jenna soothingly said.

Alaric just sighed,

"she's as stubborn as you" Jenna pointed out,

"and as hotheaded as her mother" he added, supporting his head on his hand.

"you'll get around for it, now plan your apology" she said, pecking his lips, "lemme figure out Elena"

"and lunch break is over," he noted, looking at the clock on the wall.

"then go" Jenna sho-ed getting her own purse heading out before Alaric.

Alaric ran his hand threw his short hair, before following the strawberry blond.

. . .


	13. Chapter XIII

**.**

**Another instalment of 'Family Matters' :D just a heads up, this is just going to be a 20 chapter fic, so 7 chapters to go!**

**This one is quite...yeah, read to see what i mean **

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Out Of Place**

Violet revived the engine, pulling out of the parking spot.

She sighed. Running a hand through her hair.

Was it right to really blow up in Alaric and Jenna's faces? She sighed running her hand through her hair, her bangs in her face.

After a bit, her cell phone ringed, she took a deep breath rummaging in her back for the small silver phone.

Once she got a hold of it, she took a deep breath looking at the ID-screen.

Much to her surprise, it was a familiar number with a familiar picture.

In the picture stood Violet, a big grin on her face. Besides her a little girl with deep brown hair and green sparkling eyes.

The words "Kylee T's mom" printed on the screen.

Kylee was one of Violet's students as she was her homeroom teacher.

"Hey" she said, steadying her voice.

"Hi!" an energetic tiny voice said,

"How are Kylee?" Violet asked, grabbing her purse pacing in front of the house, into the woods.

"I'm good Ms. Vee! And you?"

"I'm fine, what are you up to? Hope you're not giving Ms. Daniel's a hard time" she asked, naming the teacher that filled in for her.

"naw, I'm not…I miss you miss! Really, really, really a lot" the kid announced with such enthusiasm,

"I missed you guys too, Kylee, is your mom around?"

"sure, here!" the girl said, shuffling was heard as Violet made her way into the forest more.

"hello?" an older voice asked,

"Hey Denise"

"Violet, how are you? Since everything is going on and all."

"I'm.." she trailer off "I'm good…took a vacation and all" she waved her hand in the air, vacation would have been less stressful, "how are all of you guys?"

And by 'you guys', she meant all her homeroom kids and their parents, over the course of the semester, the kids and parents, plus Violet really connected.

Her class didn't have a snitch, didn't have the popular one, didn't have bullies. It was a dream classroom. They'd always throw birthday parties, Halloween, Christmas.

How many times did Sebastian tell her not to bring 'her kids' home, and not throw birthday parties in the backyard.

What? It was rarely used anyways.

"we're all okay, you know" she laughed, "they all miss you"

"I miss them too…" Violet trailed off, walking to the side of the Salvatore boarding house.

"well, you concentrate on getting better, okay Vi?"

"ugh, not Vi" Violet laughed,

"yeah yeah, to girly, whatever" the mother said,

"okay, um, "

"bye"

"bye"

Violet closed the phone as she thought back. Maybe she should just, go back to NY. Perhaps that's the right thing to do.

Deal with it not run away. But wouldn't it be running away from Alaric?

She ran a hand threw her hair again, flustered, she pulled into the parking lot.

Violet was questioning things. Was it really a good idea to track Alaric down? I mean, sure he's her biological father. But maybe he's just that. A title next to his name nothing more?

Maybe she should go back to NY. Clean up the house. Try restarting things without either Sebastian or Rue. Or her mom.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her younger sister. They butted heads, but that was what they'd do. That's them, fighting a moment, then making up the next. That's what drove their mother crazy.

Violet parked into the parking spot before ms. Flowers's bed and breakfast as she leant towards the steering wheel.

. . .

Jenna walked into the house, school was already over and Alaric was somewhere.

She couldn't help but feel betrayed stepping in the Gilbert house. She shook her head.

. . .

"do you know where she is?" Alaric muttered into the phone

"I think I need a wee bit more details to know" Damon snarked back at his friend. If you'd call him that.

"you know what I mean, Violet"

"ohh her. Nope, not a clue, why'd you lose her again?"

Alaric sighed running his hand in his short sandy hair.

"we fought"

"and I'm concerned, why?"

"just, forget I called Damon"

"it was about me wasn't it?"

"bye Damon" Alaric hanged.

Damon leaned back towards the wooden wall as he looked at the pale short haired woman in his bed.

Withering from the wolf bite.

"you'll be okay rose" he soothed, running his hands through her hair.

. . .

Violet walked into her impersonal room. Glancing at the boring blue coloring the walls before slumping on the bed, hot tears running down her cheeks.

She just felt lost.

Plain and simple.

In a town she wasn't from, with people she wanted to keep in her life, but couldn't.

She made up her mind.

A knock came through the door.

Violet hastily wiped her cheeks before checking her reflection and opening the door.

There stood the person who she fought about.

Damon was there, his face look grim but determined, with a bottle in his hand.

Violet felt he just needed a friend.

She let him in, taking out shot glasses and the high table dragging it near the bed where they both sat.

Damon silently poured two shots as they drowned them

. . .

Too many drinks later and not too much words.

Damon said that he'd just lost someone he's close to.

Violet said she know how that feels.

Damon apologized drawing another drink.

"how aren't you drunk yet?" Violet slurred with a glint in her bloodshot eyes.

"I can handle my drinks." He smirked,

"oh really? You know..me 'nd Alaric fought about you today..he seems to think you're a bad friend."

"do you think I'm a bad friend?"

"nope" she popped the 'P'

After a few seconds, his blue eyes caught her hazel ones.

"do you have any feelings for me?"

The question seemed to sober up violet as she straightened her back.

She looked Damon in the eye as his blue eyes shown in expectancy.

"_No_." her lips formed.

His face hardened, as his eyes darkened.

Violet didn't even have a chance to explain herself as he stormed off.

How could doing what's right, feel so wrong?

. . .

***Holds breath***


	14. Chapter XIV

**.**

**soo..some self promoting never hurts :P**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Its going to be alright**

_"no, I'm the fun type of teacher" she teased_

_"oh yeaahhh, lots of homework. Due tomorrow" he joked,_

_"no" she slapped his arm," I'm the fun, games and competitions, jeans and shirt kinda teacher" she said, nodding._

_You know those dreams, where some facts are altered? Where the lines really happened, but then comes a detail that just throws you off? Where what you wanted to happen, never did, but they do in some sort of crazy way?_

_Her Hazel eyes bore into hiss bright blue ones, that seemed to get closer and closer. Till she felt the hot breath on her neck as her head tilted upwards._

_His lips brushed by hers, creating an electric current._

Violet jolted awake. Wide eyed she looked at the clock next to her that read 5:30 in big blue numerals.

Her hand flew to her lips. She would have sworn the dream felt so real.

She laid there, unable to go back to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyelids, she saw those same blue eyes once more.

A Crow call echoed.

Sighing, she swung her long legs and closed the window.

. . .

Jenna woke up, next to Alaric where she fell asleep last night.

She tried talking to the teen brunette at the Gilbert house, but she just made everything worst. And quite frankly Jenna was tired of being lied to.

"Alaric" she whispered. "ric…wake up"

"wha?" he slurred opening one eye.

"we need to make things right with violet..then figure out Elena" she whispered.

Alaric groaned, "why do we have to pick up for there- ouch" he slurred as Jenna opened the curtains.

" 'cause they're family" she kissed his cheek.

A few hours later, the couple was standing in front of the door to Violet's room.

_'knock knock'_

A faint 'I'm coming' was heard.

The sandy haired woman opened the door, wishing she'd look in the peep-hole before.

She cracked the door a tiny bit open

"erm..hey" she managed. She didn't expect them to be here.

"Violet…could you let us in?" Alaric asked

"uh.. " she said, cursing mentally. All she wanted was a clean break.

Alaric and Jenna entered the room. She could practically feel Alaric's eyes bore into the duffle bag on the bed.

She awkwardly rubbed her arm.

"I didn't know you where leaving" Alaric said releasing his breath.

"neither did I..but I must at some point."

"why?"

"I don't belong here Alaric." She snorted, running a hand through her hair. "I mean as bad as I want to stay here with you guys…my life isn't here" she shook her head. Did it really take a phone-call from a 3rd grader to wake her up?

"look, if this is about the fight about Damon yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive you away"

"we were just trying to-" Jenna started,

"guys. It's not about that. For all that matters me and Damon had a fight last night, I think I see your point" she snorted, tears welling in her eyes again.

"if you'd like to talk abou-" Alaric started as violet interrupted.

"No" she said steadly, wiping her eyes.

"awe honey…we didn't mean to sound controlling" said Jenna hugging Violet.

Violet blinked her eyes.

She couldn't really break away from the comforting eyes of Jenna and Alaric.

Violet slowly returning the hug as Alaric joined in.

"what a messed up family" Alaric smiled, earning a slap from Jenna making violet laugh, despite the tears down her cheeks.

"I've got something for you" Alaric said, as soon as Jenna let go of his grill,

"huh..?" Violet knotted her eyebrows as Alaric pulled out a long chained pendent, with a single star made out of a blueish gem. "aww..it's beautiful.." Violet muttered, "I …c-cant.."

Alaric ignored her, sweeping her hair to the side locking the pendent around her neck.

Violet fingered it.

. . .

"what's wrong with Vio?" Alaric asked, sitting in his normal seat besides Damon.

"why hello to you too, ric" Damon rolled his eyes, gulping down his drink motioning for another.

"I'm serious"

"absolutely nothing is wrong, why you asking?"

"She's crying. So it's not Nothing. Damon" Alaric stressed,

Damon merely shrugged,

"Rose died last night, if you care" he muttered leaving the grill.

Alaric ran a hand through his hair, supporting his face with his hand.

. . .

Violet leant back on the bed, closing her eyes.

"its going to work out you know." Jenna said, laying on the bed next to her, "it always does" she flashed a smile.

"lets hope so…I just feel so…bleh" Violet through her hands on her face, as salty tears made their way down her cheeks.

"hey, there" Jenna propped herself on her elbow.

"yeah," violet made out.

Jenna hugged the sandy blond.

"you know, you're just like Alaric. A locked book with a lost key" Jenna snorted,

Violet cracked a smile.

**.**

**Just posted two new stories, if you wanna see, "Lake house killings" collabed with T1gercat and "Another Rain" Read them if you want something good xD**

***shrugs***

**Fav line?**


	15. Chapter XV

**.**

**If it remember correctly, this is a chapter written recently, not the old stuff, so you may notice a slight...crack? in it...::P**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Miss guided asumptions**

"I miss you mom..I miss you so freaking bad" Violet muttered, staring into the picture on her phone. "I miss you…why did you do this? Why didn't you tell me about Alaric? Why didn't you tell me rue was my half-sister? I just can't believe any of it" she sniffled, going through the pictures of her mom..her green eyes, her fiery hair..

"..mom I can't believe I fell for Damon mom..he's a good friend..but I just thought it would stay like that, that it wouldn't grow so complex..why did you leave?" she muttered, wiping her tears, flinging the bed sheet off, opening the curtains letting the sunlight stream in.

It has been a few days since she had a fight with Damon. A few days since she made up with Alaric and Jenna, moving in with them.

. . .

The sandy haired woman sucked a breathe before opening the huge door.

She made her way up the stairs. Determined to explain herself to Damon.

To explain the she did in fact have some sort of feelings for him. Just that she wasn't ready to do anything about it. She wasn't.

She stood right outside the cracked door, over hearing some of the conversation.

"I like you a lot.. I think I might even love you. Me! The eternal bachelor, falling for you, a simple human girl" Damon's voice echoed as the ground under violet seemed to shake, looking at a brunette with blue eyes getting dressed.

Violet blinked away the tears as she ran away from the boarding house.

Was he playing games with her? Propping with her mind?

. . .

"see that wasn't hard" Andie said in a lower tone.

Damon's eyebrows knotted as he caught a glimpse of someone outside.

"is there anyone?" Andie asked, fixing her scarf.

"no"

"so, are you going to tell that girl?" Andie fluttered her eyes.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"you should though" she added,

"who died and made you the love guru?" Damon snapped at her as she shrugged and left.

. . .

"yeah, that's all" Violet said over the phone, explaining to the filling in teacher what her 3rd graders took last semester.

"bye" she said, flipping her silver phone shut, returning to the table of Alaric, Jenna and Jeremy.

Jeremy would be the shaggy haired teen, Jenna's nephew and Elena's brother. Err, cozen. Or something, Violet's head didn't really wrap around it.

The door to the grill opened, reveling none other than the blue eyed vampire.

Violet excused herself to the bathroom, getting into it.

She stared right into her reflection, her eyes trailing of her wavy hair, to her hazel eyes.

Was Damon lying to her when he asked about her feelings? He never really said that he had feelings for her. But he did stormed off when she said no.

Was her mind playing tricks on her as it replayed the scene in her dream?

She sighed, washing her face with the cold water.

. . .

She sat right there. Right next to Alaric as he entered before turning his head to order his drink.

When he looked back, Violet was gone and Alaric was glaring at him.

Damon send him his signature smirk, not really feeling it.

. . .

That night, Alaric sat with Jenna on the Gilbert porch, on the small swing they had there.

"what's wrong with violet must have something to do Damon" Jenna blurted out,

Alaric sighed, "yeah, I've noticed that too…they don't talk anymore, Damon's being…stubborn a whole lot more"

"I think they like each other." The strawberry blond said, twisting to see Alaric's expression,

"what makes you think that?" he asked,

"I see things" Jenna shrugged, before explaining, "when Damon came in the grill, the same moment violet turned to the bathroom. His eyes trailed after her" she explained,

Alaric stifled a laugh,

"what I'm serious ric" Jenna deadpanned, making the posing history teacher burst in laughter,

"you know what, I love my sexy, observing girlfriend" he said, looking down at her,

It was her time to laugh,

"I'm serious Jenna" he laughed as well, "I gotcha something" he smiled, talking out a small blue gem-ed ring from his right hand side pocket,

"you're not going down on one knee are you" Jenna said with a smirk

"only if you want me to" he raised his eyebrows,

Jenna laughed.

Alaric grabbed her hand, sliding the elegant ring onto her finger,

"there" he breathed,

"it's amazing" Jenna said, flexing her hand,

"just like you" he smiled, capturing her lips in a kiss,

Jenna 'aha-ed, a smile pressed on her lips.


	16. Chapter XVI

**.**

**Thanks for the favs and follows! make your presence known with a review ;)**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**Sweet Remembrance **

Alaric sighed, entering the grill searching for his blue-eyed companion.

Of course, he found him in his usual spot.

"Oh! Ric!" Damon said, rolling his eyes, finishing his drink.

"Damon" Alaric stated, motioning for the bar attainder who nodded.

"what brings you here, you've got all your family thingies" he waved his glass around in a true Damon fashion.

"Damon." Alaric measured again,

"you know my name?" Damon fake gasped,

Alaric rolled his eyes as he got his drink.

"I know you like Violet" Alaric said, tracing the edge of the glass at hand,

Damon merely shrugged,

"and I know you too are not talking" Alaric said, cupping the drink in his hands,

"she doesn't return'em, so?" Damon shrugged, gulping his drink,

"look, Violet's been through a whole lot for a twenty something year old, she had her sister taken away from her, Lillian dying, Sebastian" Alaric trailed off,

"I know" Damon stated, grabbing the whole bottle from behind the bar.

"and I know she's a very closed person." He sucked a breath, looking at the vampire in black for the first time, measuring his voice.

"Damon, I Lost her mother out of stupidity. Don't lose Vio." with that, Alaric gulped his drink, slamming it on the table leaving the named vampire,

"oh and by the way, don't kill Elijah or Andie."

The blue eyed vampire stared at where Alaric left, before shrugging, gulping down the rest of the bottle in one swift swing.

. . .

"what's wrong?" Violet asked from her position in the kitchen as Alaric stormed in

"huh?" Alaric's eyebrows knotted,

"you're being all silent, what's up?" she said, stirring whatever she had on the stove,

"nothing, just work" Alaric said, from his high-seat besides the table, "what's cooking" he shot, pointing his eyes to the stove,

"mom's special lasagna" Violet said turning to him with a spoon with white stuff on it, "taste?"

"am I going to get poisoned?" Alaric joked,

Violet pouted, "you do have medical insurance." she nodded convincingly,

Alaric rolled his eyes, taking the spoon of white stuff, slightly tasting it,

"mmm, white sauce" he cooed,

Violet laughed at his facial expression.

Alaric was an okay cook, Jenna on the other hand burned water. So violet temporarily took over the cooking area.

Alaric's kitchen was an okay size, waaay tinnier in comparison to her mom's. she had to remind herself she wasn't in New-York anymore. And that only Alaric lived in this apartment full time.

Hell he wasn't there most times.

Violet rolled her eyes, turning the heat off and lifting the pot off. Before leaning against the counter.

"I miss her" she whispered, "I cant grasp that fact yet, ric. Its not adding up. I just feel like any second she's going to come home, and find no one. Or by some miracle that she'd walk in here, demanding why I left home without telling her." She drew a breath, blinking, "I just feel her with me all the time." nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alaric drew in a breath, fixing his gaze on the sandyblond. He pushed his chair back, offering her a hug, which she took, burying her face in his shirt.

That was the moment Alaric knew that he isn't going to let violet go. She was a part of Lillian. She's a part of him.

. . .

That night, Violet held her phone in her hand, glaring at the picture she stumbled upon.

It was a picture of her and Damon. In the few days after Alaric's fight. Just hanging out at the boarding house, playing cards and what not.

The sandy haired woman pushed her bangs out of her face, closing the phone putting it on the charger.

She sighed, as Jenna entered the guest room slash violet's temporary housing.

"hey you" Jenna said with a smile,

"hey, how's the thesis going?"

"meh" Jenna stated, dropping down on the bed. "I need to sleep" she muttered, closing her eyes,

"try that at night" Violet snorted,

Jenna's face flamed up,

"what? those walls aren't really sound proof" Violet nodded, quirking her head to the door.

"psh, you're just jealous" Jenna rolled her eyes, poking her tongue at her "speaking of which, mystic fall dude's at your liking?" she propped on her elbows,

"Nope" the tall slim woman answered, leaning to the wall, sitting cross-legged.

"you sure about that? A little birdie tells me otherwise..a blue eyed raven haired…" Jenna trailed off with a wink,

"hmm" she pursued her lips, "nope, no bells" Violet said, closing her eyes, stifling her laugh, that's why she liked the strawberry blond. So carefree, so outgoing.

Jenna pouted, remembering what Andie told her that morning before classes begun..

About how hard it is being in with a person who's in love with somebody else.

She closed her eyes, sucking a breath, "if you like someone though, just tell them, what's the worst that's going to happen?" she yawned, "that's my cue"

They both laughed, as violet leaned her head to the wall.

A fleeting thought entering her mind.

She wanted to go get the rest of her stuff from New York. The sandy haired girl was sick of the items in her duffel bag for over 2 weeks. But that's when she'd have to a make a decision.

To stay in mystic, permanently. Or move back.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Vio" Alaric shouted,

"yeah?" violet shouted back, stiffeling her own yawn,

"we're having a sudden movie night, you're presence is requested" the older man shouted back,

"sure" she said, yawning, pushing her feet into a fuzzy slipper that Jenna brought her,

"Hey Jer" Violet smiled, plopping next to the teenage,

"vio" he smiled back, putting the box of movies between them, rummaging through the box as Alaric and Jenna emerged from the kitchen, hot popcorn in hand.

"mmm, microwavable" the sandy haired woman said, smelling the air,

"hey, it's good" Jenna muttered, stuffing her mouth with some,

"the movie haven't even started aunt Jenna" Jeremy laughed at his aunt's antics,

In the end, everyone got settled, Jenna practically on Alaric's lap on the couch, with Jeremy and Violet bellow them on the carpet, with an orange bowl of popcorn between them.

_Star wars: episode IV_ started rolling on the screen, just as violet realized how normally normal everything felt.

**.**

**LOL - i remember editing this after watching all starwars movies but the last one (ep3...im sad, it rained, satalite broke...sad)**


	17. Chapter XVII

**.**

**the most adorable chappie in this fic **

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Fluffy-fluffyness**

"what?"

"Ms. Alexis. You've been away for nearly a full month. I'm afraid if you don't return, we need to let you go" the principle, Violet's boss, stated.

She quickly did the math, or tried to for better words. Four weeks just didn't add up in her mind.

"okay" Violet breathed.

"just come in before Friday, Vee" the principle, Karla, said with a sigh, hanging up the call.

Violet pursed her lips. She could loose her job. If there's one thing she absolutely can't lose is her job. Her mom would be disappointed in her.

But that just brought up what she was thinking of last night. To go back home, or stay here.

She shook her head, watching the star-y night from the window, overlooking the grill. Soon getting into a sleepless slumber.

. . .

"What, I'm now the messenger?" Jenna muttered to herself, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, carrying the white box that accidently arrived at the Gilbert house.

"stupid mail guy" she snapped again, zipping up her bright orange jacket. Placing the elegantly wrapped box on the passenger seat. "you're a little over dressed, aren't ya?" before rolling her eyes.

"I'm talking to myself..that is not healthy" she stated, reviving her engine.

She bit her lip, her day of working on the thesis was okay, trying to mend things with Elena on the other hand..made Jenna want to spend her day in the library just finishing the named thesis.

That girl is corrupted, the strawberry blond sighed, and here she thought she was a troublesome teenager.

Elena then charged out of the house, getting in the car along with Stefan up to the lake house, after making a call to a guy named Elijah.

Jenna rolled her eyes again.

. . .

Alaric stood, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He wanted to do this. He needed to this.

As soon as the door opened, he held his breath, the strawberry blond fumbled with the box at hand.

"Ric, they sent these over by mistake" she rolled her eyes, placing the neat box onto the coffee table.

Only to be met by silence, "Alaric?" she asked again,

"yeah, I'm here, sorry" he said, walking into the living room.

Jenna shook her head at him, "why do you look so..thoughtful" she decided upon seeing his mashed hair.

" I need to talk to you about something before another something" Alaric said, motioning for the strawberry blond to sit down.

"yeah..?" Jenna said, raising an eyebrow at his strange behavior,

"I don't know how to say this.."

"in words?" the strawberry blond retorted, trying to ease up the sandy haired man

And it worked seeing as Alaric's lip lifted up in a smile.

"Vampires exist" he mumbled,

"huh? Louder"

"Vampires..are real" he said, drawing a big breath, looking down at Jenna's blue eyes.

"I know" she mumbled,

"wha- ho- what?" he settled on a question, much to Jenna's amusement.

"I'm not blind Ric" she rolled her eyes, "you all just think I am" she poked her tongue,

"and here I was preparing for the worst" Alaric rolled his eyes, wrapping his hand around Jenna's shoulders, "you're not blind Hun"

"yeah, you are" Jenna retorted playfully, drawing pattern on his hand,

"but, the other time when you stabbed yourself" he looked down at her.

"Alarm broke, I didn't have time for tea rushing out"

Jenna hummed mindlessly, before twisting up to him, "what's the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"well..check the box" he nodded towards the white object wrapped up in silver ribbon.

Jenna narrowed her eyes at him, "you could have just told me to come you know" she said, inspecting the white object. "text message, call" she rattled off,

"yeah but I don't know, just open the thing" he replayed her, shaking his head.

Jenna rolled her blue eyes, slowly opening undoing the silver ribbons, much to Alaric's dismay.

Only when Jenna did open the box, she went speechless.

"really?" she whispered, holding out the delicate ring like it's the most fragile thing ever.

"only if you want" Alaric whispered from right behind her hugging her from behind. "left hand, ring finger" he said, getting the ring from Jenna's hands. "only if you want"

"are you crazy?" Jenna blurted out, "Yes, yes! Of course yes!" she said, jumping around, capturing Alaric's lips in a heated kiss.


	18. Chapter XVIII

__**.**

**Okay guys and gals, the story is coming to an end...**

**Violet is one of my oldest muses, 2011 old, the one fic that was always constant with me, the fic to type when I'm upset/depressed. (too many comma's) so its a joy-sad to really put an end on it..1 chapter and epology to go!**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**Loose Ends**

_"Congratualtions Jen!" the soft voice could only mean one thing,_

_"Miranda?" the strawberryblond called out_

_"ofcourse silly" Miranda rolled her eyes at her younger sister, "congratualtions on your engament" _

_Jenna could hardly contain herself, hugging the dark haired woman she called sister._

_"I missed you, mir" jenna whispered,_

_"I missed you too, but I'm always here, jen, I am. I just want you to take care of you, okay? Don't forget yourself"_

. . .

"Alaric" Violet semi shouted, opening his room's door in sudden haste.

Before closing her eyes shut and getting out in a very familiar haste, saying 'sorry. '

"You two better be dressed at lunch" she threw over her shoulder, a mumbles emitting from behind the door.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her messenger bag and phone, walked down the stairs. She quickly sent a text to the younger Gilbert, notifying him about the lunch

During the course of the days she knew Jeremy, she really looked at him like a younger brother, as he was almost the age Rue was.

So helping him with school course work wasn't that hard, there was a point between helping with homework and actually doing it for the kid, Violet knew the border line.

When she received a text, asking if he could drag Elena along with him, the sandy haired woman just had to say _yes_.

Funny thing is they aren't even siblings, cozens, they were. But, Jeremy always rolled his eyes and changed the subject coming to his 'sister' recently..

Violet placed the key in the engine, stopping near a supermarket before getting out of the named car and fetching the stuff she needed for lunch.

Eggs, onions, ground beef, Violet counted in her head, trying to remember as much of the recipe as she could.

Her mom, Lillian, was the best cook Violet ever saw. Even if the red head admits that she couldn't even fry and egg when she was younger, 10, 11 maybe. At the time where violet was baking cookies.

She shook her head blaming genetics.

Reaching for the milk carton, another hand grazed its cover.

"sorry" the two women said at the same time, retrieving their hands.

Violet could feel the woman scanning her as she turned to look at her. Recognition flushed through the sandy haired girl, looking at her blue eyed companion.

The woman that was with Damon in the room that day. The one he 'loves'. Violet felt her heart sink to her toes.

Recognition flickered in the woman's blue eyes, as her eyebrows knotted a bit, before returning to its normal, fixing her scarf.

"by all means, take it" she smiled fondly,

"uh, thanks" Violet stammered, placing the named ingredient in her cart, "making pizza?" violet said, her hazel eyes meeting the woman's trolly.

"yeah, trying to" she laughed

"you might wanna go for mozzarella" Violet smiled, noting the cheese she had, "that one doesn't really melt nicely"

"oh, thanks" The blond smiled, "I can see what he sees in you" she muttered,

Violet didn't know if she was meant to hear that as the woman spun on her heels and walked away down the cheese isle.

Violet bit her lip. _'what he sees in you'_. Before going insane, she placed the carton of milk, turning towards the cashiers, paying for her goods before returning home.

Or temporary home. The hazel eyed girl needed to remind herself.

Hurling the groceries up the stairs and into the apartment, seeing that Alaric and Jenna already left for their 'respective place of education'.

Violet snorted at her thoughts.

. . .

Knocks where echoing through the apartment, "coming, coming, jesh" Violet rolled her eyes, placing the last fork on the neatly set up table.

A dinner table that Alaric rarely if ever used, adding some extra chairs from the kitchen.

"you shouldn't try to take the door down" violet threw over her shoulder, opening the door "its not even lock- Hey Jer" she smiled, hugging the brown haired teen,

"Vio" he said, smiling his boyish smile "its smells awesome"

"I hope it tastes awesome too, mom's recipe" she smiled as well, Jeremy moved inside as Elena appeared next to him.

"Elena" violet said in a measured tone. Last she talked to her, the brunette shouted at violet, and last she heard, she fought with Jenna.

"violet" Elena , clad in a mini black dress…if you could call it that - said in the same measured tone, clearly not wanting to be here. Violet raised her eyebrows, turning back to Jeremy who only gave an apologetic smile.

"Alaric and Jenna are going to be here soon" Violet smiled.

. . .

"you defiantly have the cooking gene from your mother" Alaric smiled, shoveling another spoon fill from the meatloaf.

"Thanks"

"Alaric can't even fry an egg" Jenna added, swallowing her own bite. The named sandy haired man scoffed/

Elena looked indifferent, even on edge. As she always did around violet.

"well, I have some news" Violet stated, clearing her throat.

"we have some too, if you don't mind us cutting" Jenna piped up, motioning between her and Alaric. Whom looked lovingly down at the strawberry blond.

"we're getting married" Alaric said with a grin, holding Jenna's hand.

"about time, congrats" Jeremy smiled back at his history teacher slash parent figure and his aunt.

"congratulations you guys" Elena said, looking genuinely surprised, her eyes darting to Jenna's ring, then at the couple, as if registering this bit of information for the first time.

"when?" Violet breathed a smile playing on her lips,

"last night" Alaric said in certainty,

"and you didn't tell me? Or this morning?" she raised an eyebrow,

Jenna laughed, "you where asleep last night and out of the apartment this morning" motioning around with her hand

"yeah" Violet laughed, as if remembering it herself.

"Happy news, happy news" Jeremy retorted, "and yours?" he turned back to violet who swallowed thickly

"I'm moving back up to New York"

**.**

**The blonde was Andie btw xD if it wasn't clear.**


	19. Chapter XIX

**.**

***tear* last chappie before the epilogue! im starting to spot a pattern in my 'work' xD Read _Making Friends_' last chapter[s] xD Cliffy :D i really feel awesome knowing that a few people honestly like this ;)**

**ENJOY! **

**.**

**Tick - you're here. Tock - You're not**

A mess of words were thrown around, the most frequent being the word _"why"_

"guys, just calm down" Alaric stated, before Jenna and Jeremy started again. Elena shifted uncomfortable.

What? She wasn't going to blurt out _'just go and let us return to our lives'_.

"why?" Alaric's eyes searched Violets, ones that mirrored his own.

"I can't stay longer, I need to keep up my job, go back to the house" Violet said, not looking up at him.

"why?" Jenna repeated,

"I won't get fired" Violet stated, placing her spoon and fork down, looking around the table at their faces.

It was the younger Gilbert that talked up, "What do you have here, Alaric?" Jeremy looked at the named history teacher,

"well.." Alaric started, shifting his eyes to Jenna "I came to mystic for a reason..and I think I filled that" he remembered the last time he saw Isobel. It was the closure he needed. Didn't even have kill Damon for it. "Jenna's holding me here" he murmured, clasping the strawberry blonds' hands bellow the table.

"and I've got you" Jenna shook her head, "I transferred to the collage here to continue my thesis. It could happen again" she smiled her signature energetic smile.

Violet's eyebrows knotted, finally catching on to what Jeremy was proposing to do.

"No." she said in finality, "you are not leaving your lives because of me" the sandy haired woman shook her head,

"a change would be good" Jeremy muttered, "I've practically got no one here"

"and my parents are up in new York" Jenna added, remembering that piece of information.

"are you guys kidding me?" Elena started, "you're all planning to leave mystic falls because of her?" she sneered, trying to act innocently, "I've got my whole life here"

"you're almost 18, legal adult" Jenna started, looking at her sister's daughter, barely registering the warm kind kid she knew and loved.

"but I can't live alone now." Elena shot back, naming legal reasons.

"Matt's living by his own for who knows how many years, you'll do well" Jenna answered back in a reasonable voice.

"I'm not leaving mystic"

"I am not asking any of you to leave mystic" Violet stated, her head propelled on her interlocking hands.

"but we want to" Jeremy shot back at the girl, Alaric and Jenna agreeing with the boy.

"if you can't beat'em, join them" Violet muttered, closing her eyes.

"so, we'll move out on Tuesday" Alaric stated

"you'd come live with me, though" violet added,

"no, we wouldn't burden yo-"

"none-sense" Violet deadpanned

"I can't believe you. Any of you, specially you jer" Elena said, gathering her purse and storming out of the apartment.

Jenna simply sighed. As much as she loved Elena, her niece, she couldn't help but feel something off about strawberry blonde never looked at her sister's kids as a burden, but recently that was all what Elena was with her complaining.

Taking care of teenagers was never easy, when she got the 'guardianship' of them, she felt way out of her league. Like a fish out of the water. And somehow, she felt as if she was failing Miranda. That she didn't do her job right.

But looking around the table, it warmed her heart.

'sorry Miranda..' she thought.

. . .

Monday rolled around, as they newly equip 'family' sat around a table at the grill, laughing and smiling.

Jenna and Violet where playing against Jeremy and Alaric tying up pretty nicely.

"I'm retiring" Jenna stated, holding her arms up in defeat. Violet rolled her eyes as Alaric agreed to take a break.

"someone looks like he want to talk to you" Jenna whispered next to violet, pointing out a conflicted looking Damon behind the girl.

Violet took a breath, turning around to face him.

His blue eyes drank her up, as he motioned outside.

"Hey" the duo greeted each other, standing awkwardly next to each other.

"you look good" Damon said,

"thanks" Violet said, smoothing the rim of the purple colored dress. "so.." she started,

"these are for you" he offered, holding out a pair of shoes from his hand.

"I completely forgot about them" violet smiled at the familiar memory. The time she accidently slept over and he decided to keep them as leverage.

"I figured" Damon added, his blue eyes catching her hazels, only for her to break it, clearing her throat

"so, going back up to new York?" Damon asked,

"yeah, Alaric told you?"

"we are sort of friends" he restated, as violet remembered the first time he said the sentence.

"I remember that" Violet offered a smile, "well, I'm going to ge-"

"do me a favor, Alexis" he started, catching her arm making her look up at him, "look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything, just look at them and see that I'm not hiding anything"

"oh but you do" violet shot back, breaking her arm from his hold

"what?" he retorted,

"you love some other girl" violet moved her hand in air,

"what?" he said again,

"I'm beginning to believe that that's the only word you have." Violet noted, her anger blowing off with the light breeze.

"if I only knew what you were talking about, violet, can't you see that you're the one I'm in love in?" Damon said desperately

"the blond, over heard you" violet said, blinking her eyes over and over

"Andie" Damon's brain clicked, "she was telling me to 'fess up to you"

"what?"

"I love you violet, you. Andie was telling me to tell you"

"wait that is not a big-"

"misunderstanding" Damon filled in.

"I was coming over to tell you. I do have feelings for you" she admitted in a whisper, "but I'm not ready, Damon. Not for something serious"

"then I'd just have to stick along" Damon stated, leaning capturing her lips in a kiss.

Only before their lips could meet, in a fraction of a second violet was on the ground, unmoving.

Seeing the action from the corner of his eye was Alaric, who jumped from his seat towards Damon and the unconscious girl

"violet" Alaric shouted, listening for a heartbeat, finding none.

Her chest didn't raise and fall in the familiar action of in taking oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide.

Before they knew it, Damon was already there, trying to feel her blood only for it to pool over, moving to make compressions.

"call 911" somebody shouted, as Jenna whipped out her phone dialing the number.


	20. Chapter XX

** .**

**A tiny disclaimer - the _'i know whats wrong with the world'_ is a little copy-pasted from something a friend of mine posted a bit back, i just thought it really fitted...it was actualy the inspiration for this chappie..**

**so this is 2-3 years after the last chapter :D and it IS the last chapter *grabs tissue* i hope everyone had as much fun reading her as i did,**

**again, special thank you To T1gercat, for telling me not to be an idiot and post it :D all the reviews, follows and fav's - THANK YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**Her Ending**

"Lillian was the most alive person I ever knew." Alaric started, taking upon violet's request to say something about her mother, heading towards the cemetery.

"She's the person that would just brighten up the room with her presence. Who believes in living a full life." He looked at the sandy blond next to him, biting her lip.

"The person to appreciate the smallest things, every whiff of air, every ray of sun, drop of rain. Who found every little thing as fascinating as the next big thing. The things that some people would let fall through the cracks of their lives."

He shook his head, parking the car,

"Who couldn't adore her? She's the one with crazy schemes and uplifting personality, the person that would deem jumping off a cliff a good idea." Violet laughed, of course her mother would be the person who makes that sound sane, she missed her.

"The one who'd smile peacefully when I got her exactly 13 violets. Just because for her, it was a lucky magical number. Lillian was the definition of life. Of being a human being. " he concluded, getting out of the car as Violet walked side by side to him, absorbing his words.

She stopped in front of a grave.

_'Lillian Valentine caring mother, loving daughter' _said the headstone,

The sandy haired woman placed a single pure white rose on the ground, whispering something that sounded like '_Thank you mom_', before Alaric laid a purple flower next the white. Contrasting its pureness.

He put a hand around Violet's shoulder, as the two made their way back in silence.

. . .

"I'd like to wish Jenna and Alaric all the happiness that the world has to offer" Violet concluded as the people clanked their glasses together,

She smiled, moving to side abandoning the Champaign glass and moving away from all the people.

Violet was really, truly happy for them. A smile etched on her face, taking out a piece of paper from her clutch,

_'I think I know what's wrong with the world; no one says what they really feel, they always hold it inside. They're sad, but they don't cry. They're happy, but they don't dance and sing, or even smile. They're angry, but they don't scream. Because if they do, they feel ashamed. And that's the worst feeling in the world. Everyone walks with their heads down and no one sees how beautiful the sky truly is. – Lillian'_

She smiled to herself again, ever since she mustered up to get into the white room again, she felt her mom's presence their every single time. In all the writing, the paintings, the sketches.

Living with a whole new family in her childhood house was difficult to absorb at first.

No more Lillian humming and singing mindlessly around the house, no more rue to talk and make up with, no more Sebastian to argue with.

Instead it was filled with more laughs now, more harmony filling and bouncing on every wall.

"earth to captain Vio" came his unmistakable voice, arms wrapping around her

"Vio to earth, I'm here, roger" she laughed turning to her blue eyed companion.

"all the couples are dancing" he pouted, guiding violet back to the party.

"if you call that dancing" she pointed at Elena sticking her tongue down a British guy's throat who's name violet completely forgot the moment it was uttered.

"point" he stressed, pointing to his brother and a blonde,

"but you could ask anyone" she said with a pout of her own,

"too bad I've only got my eyes on one…and I thought she loved me" he whispered, placing his hand on her waist,

She rolled her eyes, placing her hands around his neck, "she does, but dancing and her don't mix up, don't you remember?"

"of course I do" he rolled his blue eyes, twirling the sandy blond before catching her back, "but I set my bets on that you got better"

Violet's retort died on her tongue as her very high heel – curtsy of the woman who picked the bridesmaid's outfits – slipped on the smoothness of the dance floor,

But of course, Damon caught her,

"why thanks" she answered him,

"I'd never let you get hurt" he said, his hot breath trickling down her neck "not after that scare 3 years ago you know I always got the shot on me."

"I know" she breathed "I wish I could return the favor" closing the space between them.

_'Vio. If you have a chance at love, jump at it. And hold on with your claws. Trust me on this one. ~L'_


End file.
